Kto jest trzecim Najsłabszym Ogniwem?
Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 3 Dziękujemy LadyDreamy za użyczenie postaci. :) Studio Chris: Witajcie w Najsłabszym Ogniwie Totalnej Porażki! Kamera oddala się. Chris: Dziewiątka, która znajduje się dzisiaj w studio może wygrać nawet 6000 zł. Znają się już dobrze, jednak, żeby wygrać cokolwiek będą musieli przełamać dawne uprzedzenia i pracować jako jedna drużyna. Niestety tutaj znajduję się haczyk. Ósemka z nich wyjdzie z niczym, a wyłącznie jedna osoba zgarnie wszystko i zmierzy się w finałowym odcinku z Heather, Grace i piątką, którą wybierzemy w kolejnych odcinkach. Zatem poznajmy dzisiejszych uczestników! Kamera zatrzymała się na Sonyi. Sonya: Jestem Sonya, nie wiem po co tu jestem no i.. Jestem głodna.. Kamera zatrzymała się na Misty. Misty: Jestem Misty! I skopie tutaj wszystkim dupy! Kamera zatrzymała się na przytulającej różowego kucyka Kundzi. Kundzia: Taaaaaak! To ja! <3 Kundzia. Lubie kanapeczki z masełkiem z ząbków i strupków. <3 Kamera zatrzymała się na Ricardo. Ricardo: To ja! Sexi Rich! Mój seksapil i inteligencja doprowadzą mnie do zwycięstwa! Kamera zatrzymała się na Alfie. Alfie: Cześć to ja Alfie i jestem bardzo ciekawą postacią, wbrew myśli innych. ;_; Kamera zatrzymała się na płaczącym Davidzie. David: Mamo pomóż mi! Kamera zatrzymała się na Austinie. Austin: To ja, wasz piękny model Austin! <3 Dalej kamera pokazała ostatniego Juniora. Junior: Yoł, yoł, yoł! Juniorek przybył po forse! Runda 1 Chris: Ta runda ma całe trzy minuty! Zaczniemy od osoby, której imię jest pierwsze według alfabetu! I tą osobą będzie Alfie! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Alfie, podaj symbol pierwiastka dwutlenku węgla? Alfie: CO2. Alfie dumnie poprawiła okulary. Chris: Dobrze, Austin! Austin: Bank! Chris: Eeee, no okej.. Ale na wasze konto wpływa tylko 50 zł! Austin: Dawaj pytanie. Chris: W którym sezonie Survivoru obecna była Crystal Cox? Austin: Sezon 17, Gabon. <3 Chris: Dobrze! David! W jaki sposób zabiła się Julia i Romeo? David: Ja chce do mamy! ;( Chris: Źle! Junior! W którym roku nastąpił rozpad Jugosławii? Junior: Eeee.. 6969? :D Chris: Nie! Kundzia! Kundzia: Nareszcie ja <33 Chris: Czy Beth doszła do finału PTP? Kundzia: Nie, do w finale była bułeczka i paróweczka. <3 Chris: Nie.. Coś zdarzyła się wam zła passa! Może przerwie ją Misty, mówiąc nam w jakim wieku teraz żyjemy? Misty: W 21. Serio?! Głupszego pytania znaleźć się nie dało?! Chris: Dobrze.. Sonya, jak nazywa się Amerykański dłuuuuuuuuugi serial związany z modą? Sonya drapała się pod pachą. Sonya: Swędzi mnie pacha.. Chris: Nie! Ricardo, z jakiego kraju pochodzi raper Fabri Fibra? Ricardo: Pewnie moja Hiszpania? <3 Chris: Nie. <3 Wracamy do.. Alfie! Ile klonów na świecie ma Beth? Alfie: Nie wiem.. Dwa? Chris: Nie! Miliony! Austin, jaki duet zaśpiewał "Love the way you lie"? Austin: Rihanna i Eminem. Chris: Dobrze! Ile łącznie części liczy sobie powieść "Harry Potter"? David: Siedem! ;( Chris: Dobrze! Junior! Jak nazywa się rasa zamieszkująca Pandore w Avatarze? Junior: Navi, yoł. Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia, masz okazje zachować sporą ilość kasy do banku! Kundzia: Nie skorzystam. <3 Chris: Okej.. Van Gogh był pisarzem czy malarzem? Kundzia: Moim sługą. <3 Chris: Nie! Kasa przepadła. Misty! Co jest największą fobią Courtney z Totalnej Porażki? Misty: Czerwona galaretka? Chris: Nie, bo zielona! Sonya, ile kalorii liczy sobie pomidor? Sonya: Pewnie z 20.. Chris: Dobrze! Ricardo, w którym roku odkryto Madagaskar? Ricardo: Nie wiem. <3 Chris: Alfie! Jak nazywa się obecny, 27 sezon Survivoru. Alfie: Blood vs. Water. Chris: Dobrze! Austin.. Austin: Bank! Chris: Wasze konto zasila się o kolejne 50 zł! Czym zajmuje sie Giorgio Armani? Austin: Jest projektantem mody i wydaje perfumy. Chris: Dobrze! David, mewy zamieszkują tereny morskie czy słodkowodne? David: Morskie.. Chris: Dobrze, Junior! Junior: Bank! Zegar sie zatrzymał. Chris: Masakra! Zebraliście jedyne 150 zł, chociaż jestescie w komplecie! Kto nie powinien się tu znaleźć, a kto okazał się najlepszy? Czas wskazać Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Uczestnicy zaczęli pisać na tabliczkach. Statystycznie Najmocniejszym ogniwem był Austin, ponieważ odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania i wpłacił on najwięcej na konto. Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy okazała się Kundzia, który nie odpowiedział poprawnie na żadne z zadanych pytań oraz zaprzepaściła sporą sume na konto drużyny. Czy uczestnicy okażą się jednak dla niej łaskawi? Chris: Czas wskazać, kto jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli tabliczki. Alfie: Kundzia! Austin: Ricardo. David: Kundzia! ;( Junior: Ricardo, ziom. Kundzia: Misty Misty: Ricardo! Sonya: Ricardo.. Ricardo: Kundzia! Chris: No, no, no.. 4 głosy na Ricardo, 3 głosy na Kundzie i jeden na Misty! Junior, dlaczego akurat Ricardo? Junior: Yoł, ten kolo na nic nie odpowiedział.. Chris: Ricardo, co masz na swoją obronę? Ricardo: Przecież to Kundzia zawaliła całą kase! Chris: Kundzia, dlaczego Misty? Kundzia: No bo jest apetyczna. <3 Misty: o_o Chris: No cóż. Ricardo, jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem. Żegnamy! Ricardo zszedł z podestu i poszedł za kulisy. Ricardo(pokój zwierzeń): Oni wywalili.. Mnie?! Nie wierze! Chociaż w sumie amigo.. Taka słaba kasa nie jest mi potrzebna. Po co mi wiedza, skoro mam mięśnie?! Runda 2 Chris: Dobra! Na waszym koncie znajduje się nie całe 150 zł... trochę żałośnie... ta runda trwa 2;45 więc naprawdę... weźcie się w garść... szczególnie ty Kundziu... Kundzia: Po pierwsze primo to ja potrzebuję mojej podusi Beth by mi się lepiej myślało! Ktoś z widowni rzucił Kundzi, podusię Beth. Kundzia: No teraz to ja mam na co puszczać moje kwiatowe bomby! <3 Chris: Więc zacznijmy od najmocniejszego ogniwa ostatniej rundy! Chris zwrócił się ku Austin'owi. Chris: Więc zaczynamy! Zegar zaczął odliczać 2;45 min. Chris: Austin! Ile na dzień dzisiejszy sezonów na serial "Homeland"? Austin: Nie wiem... z trzy? Chris: Dobrze! David! Co jest stolicą Brunei? David: Dom mojej mamusi? ;__; Chris: Źle! Bandar Seri Begawan. David zaczął ssać palec. Chris: Junior. Ile wynosi sinus 30 stopni? Junior: 1? Chris: Źle! Kundzia! Ile to 2+2? Kundzia: Mam 4 fałdki na brzusiu! <3 Chris: O dziwo... dobrze! O_O Kundzia puściła głośnego bąka ze szczęścia. Chris: Misty! Kto jako czwarty odpadł w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? Misty: Mam to gdzieś... Chris: Źle... Sonya! Czy Hawaje to stan USA? Sonya: No baaa... oczywiście, że taa! Chris: Dobrze! Alfie! Jaką nazwę ma najnowszy system operacyjny Windows'a? Alfie: Windows 8! Chris: Wspaniale! Austin: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje 100 zł. Austin. Podaj trzy pierwsze alkiny. Austin: Emm... pas. Chris: David! Czy Mauzoleum Lenina znajduje się w Moskwie? David: Chyba tak... Chris: Dobrze! David ze szczęścia przytulił maskotkę, którą dała mu mama. Chris: Junior! W którym roku rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa? Junior: Wiem! 1939! Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia? Składasz pieniądze do banku? Kundzia: Nie! <3 Chris: Co jest stolicą Francji? Kundzia: Pamiętam, że jadłam raz w Paryżu wstrętnego kebaba! Bleeee! Chris: Dobrze się czujesz Kundziu? ;__; Znowu dobra odpowiedź! Kundzia: Weee! <3 Misty: Bank! Chris: I na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 150 zł! Misty: Tak! Chris: Gdzie znajdują się Wielkie Góry Wododziałowe? Misty: Na Kubie? Chris: Źle! Sonya! Dokończ przysłowie! Mądry Polak po... Sonya: ... odkurzaczu! <3 Chris: Źle! Alfie! Czy Simsy 4 mają mieć swoją premierę w 2014r.? Alfie: Tak! Chris: Dobrze! Austin: Bank! Chris: Na kolcie tej rundy jest już 300 zł! No no... Austin! Ile nóg ma żaba? Austin: Sześć? ;__; Chris: Źle! David! Kto wymyślił wzór E=mc2? David: Mamusia? <3 Chris: Źle! Junior! Czy Getter Jaani brała kiedyś udział w Eurowizji? Junior: Pewnie tak... Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia? Kto wygrał pierwszy polski Top Model? Kundzia: Ta głupia Paulina Papierska!!! Chris: Dobrze Kundziu? Woow! Misty: Bank! Po słowach Misty czas upłynął. Chris: Gratuluje! W tej rundzie wygraliście całe 400 zł! Razem macie już 550 zł. No no... chyba nam podmienili Kundzie. A teraz głosujcie! W tej rundzie (o dziwo) Najmocniejszym Ogniwem okazała się Kundzia, która (też o dziwo) odpowiedziała poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. Mimo tego, że Misty dwa razy zdeponowała pieniądze do banku to nie odpowiedziała poprawnie na ani jedno pytanie co czyni z niej Najsłabsze Ogniwo. Kto jednak odpadnie? Czy Kundzia zniszczy podusie Beth? Chris: Okej! Czas by ujawnić głosy! Alfie: Sonya! Austin: David! David: Misty! Junior: Kundzia! Kundzia: Misty! Misty: David! Sonya: Misty! Kamera oddaliła się. Chris: Proszę, proszę, proszę! Junior! Dlaczego Kundzia? Junior: Bo jej nie lubię i psuję i cały czas powietrze! Kundzia: Ty zbereźniku, ty! Kundzia się zaraz ze szczęsica spoci! <3 Chris: A ty Sonyu? Dlaczego Misty? Sonya: Bo tak! Chris: No cóż Misty! Pora odejść! Misty odłożyła planszę i odeszła od podium. Misty: (pokój zwierzeń) Jak mogli?! Szczególnie ta głupia Kundzia! Mówię wam! Ta podusia jest dziwna!!! Nie... nie rozłączajcie mnie... to jeszcze nie... Runda 3 Chris: Postaraliście się ostatnio, i stan waszego konta to łącznie 550 zł! Zegar tym razem liczy 2:30, a zaczniemy od sensacyjnego najsilniejszego ogniwa ostatniej rundy, Kundzi! Kundzia usiadła na podusie Beth. Kundzia: Ojej, gdzie jest moja podusia? ;( Chris: Nie wiem! Zegar rusza! Kundzia, kto odkrył Kube? Kundzia: Nie moge znaleźć mojej podusi. ;( Chris: To zła odpowiedź! Sonya, jaką wartość ma Euro w przeliczeniu na dolary? Sonya: A czy ja ci na jakiś kantor wyglądam? ._. Chris: Tak! To znaczy.. nie! Alfie, ile sezonów liczy sobie serial "Skins" Alfie: Hmmm, dwa? Chris: 7! Austin, Nivea produkuje kosmetyki czy ubrania? Austin: Kosmetyki. Chris: Dobrze! David! David obgryzał nerwowo paznokcie. Chris: Jakie kolory znajdują się na fladze Kamerunu? David: Żółty, czerwony i.. zielony? Chris: Dobrze! Junior.. Junior: Bank! Chris: 100 zł są wasze! Czego stolicą jest Santiago? Junior: Chile, dude. Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia! Ile istnieje na świecie Koreii? Kundzia: 2 takiej podusi już nigdzie nie znajde! ;( Chris: No cóż.. Zaliczamy! Sonya, jak miał na imie lew z opowieści z Narnii? Sonya szybko wyjeła palec z nosa. Sonya: Pączek. <3 Chris: Nie. Alfie! Podaj przykład żółtego owoca. Alfie: Pomarańcza. Alfie pacneła się w czoło. Chris: Nie! Austin, gdzie znajduje się największy szczyt na ziemi. Austin: W ubikacji Beth? Chris: Nie. David, Araukaria jest drzewem liściastym? David: Iglastym! Chris: Dobrze! Junior, Prezydentem Kolumbii jest Alvaro Sanchez? Junior: Ziom, możesz powtórzyć pytanie? Chris: Prezydentem Kolumbii jest Alvaro Sanchez? ._. Junior: Nie wiem. xD Chris: Kundzia, w którym roku powstał w Polsce pierwszy cmenatrz dla zwierząt? Kundzia: W 1991! Pochowałam wtedy Beth! ;( Chris: Okej! Sonya, największym kontynentem jest... Sonya ziewneła. Sonya: Aazja! Chris: Dobrze! Alfie! Alfie: Bank! Chris: Kolejne 100 zł! Ile procent naszego globu pokrywają wody słone? Alfie: 80? Chris: Nie! Austin, Stolicą Walii jest Glasgow? Austin: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! David, czy Batologia jest nauką zajmującą się drzewami? David: Nie, jeżynami! Chris: Dobrze! Junior! Junior: Bank! W tym czasie czas się skończył. Chris: Świetnie! W tej rundzie zgromadziliście 300 zł, co łącznie daje nam 850! Zagłosujcie na najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy zaczął wypisywać na tabliczce imie nasjłabszego ogniwa. Statystycznie, w tej rundzie najsilniejszym był David, który poprawnie odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Najgorsza była Alfie, która jako jedyna nie odpowiedziała poprawnie na żadne. Jednak czy grupa to dostrzegła? Chris: Ujawnijcie głosy! Każdy po kolei przekręcał tabliczke. Kundzia: Austin! <3 Sonya: Kundzia.. Alfie: Kundzia! Austin: Alfie. :3 David: Alfie! Junior: Alfie. Chris: No ładnie! Trzech chłopaków zagłosowało na Alfie, dwa głosy na Kundzie, i jeden na Austina! Kundzia, co tym razem było powodem twojego głosu! Kundzia; Chce zobaczyć jego szekszi poślady jak będzie wychodził! Chris: Austin, dlaczego Alfie? Austin: To chyba proste. Zawaliła! Chris: Masz racje. Alfie, jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem! Alfie zeszła z podestu. Alfie(pokój zwierzeń): Ale mi wstyyyyyyd! Przecież to ja jestem najmądrzejsza! Oni nawet nigdy nie powąchali piątki ani nie widzieli na oczy! Kto wygra? Pewnie któryś z chłopaków. Wywalą dziewczyny jedna po drugiej, zaczynając od Kundzi! Runda 4 Chris: Dobrze! Macie na koncie 850 zł. Tym razem będziecie mieć 2;30 na odpowiedzi, a wygrać jak co rundę możecie 1000 zł. Więc zacznijmy od Najmocniejszego Ogniwa ostatniej rundy! David'a! Chris odwrócił się ku niemu, a zegar ruszył. Chris: David! Czy Igrzyska Śmierci rozpoczynają trylogię? David: Mamusia mi nie pozwalała tego czytać! ;__; Chris: Źle! Junior! Stolica Kuby? Junior: Hawana? Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia: Beth idzie do banku! <3 Chris: Uznam to, że na wasze konto idzie 50 zł. Kundzia. Czy Beth wystąpiła w 4 sezonie Totalnej Porażki? Kundzia: Nie! <3 Mieszkała wtedy pod moją zgrabną pupcią! <3 Chris: Dobrze! Sonya. Czy Pitagoras był z Polski? :D Sonya: No błacha, że nie! Był z Niemiec! Chris: Nie do końca... ale ważne, że powiedziałaś, że nie był z Polski... Sonya: Taa! Teraz drzemka! Chris: Austin! Podaj jedną aktorkę, która zagrała tytułową Panią Domu w serialu "Gotowe na Wszystko"! Austin: Nie mam pojęcia... Chris: Ehh... David! Jak nazywa się najpopularniejsza strona internetowa na świecie? David: RedTube? Tylko nie mówcie mojej mamie! Chris parsknął ze śmiechu. Chris: Nie! Tu chodzi o facebook! Kundzia: RebTube też fajne! <3 Mam tam admina! <3 Chris: Junior! W jakiej książce mamy do czynienia z cytatem "czemu o dziecię nie hasasz na kiju"? Junior: Nie-Boska komedia. Od Krasińskiego. Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia! Kundzia: Bank! <3 Chris: I kolejne 50 zł ląduje na waszym koncie... Kundziu! Jak się nazywa prąd w filozofii, który stawia życie ziemskie w centrum zainteresowania? Kundzia: Kuneguntocentyzm? <3 A nie... to stawia mnie w centrum zainteresowania! <3 Chris: I znowu źle... Sonya! Lublin jest stolicą województwa lubelskiego? Sonya: Ta! Chris: Dobrze! Austin. Czy w marchewce występuje karoten? Austin: Jasne, że tak! Chris: Dobrze! David! Podaj państwo w którym rządzi królowa! David: Mój domek! Chris: Źle! Co się tego domu nagle uczepiłeś?! David: Nie wiem... Chris: I staciliście 100 zł... Junior! Czy w Stars vs. Losers powróciła Beth? Junior: Nie! Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia: Baaaaaaank! <3 Chris: I kolejne 50 zł idą na wasze konto! Kundziu! Czy Beth to kobieta? Kundzia: Nope! <3 Beth to nie wiadomo co! <3 Chris: Zaliczam! <3 Sonya! Ile gwiazdek jest w fladze Stanów Zjednoczonych! Sonya: Chcę spać! >,< Chris: Źle! Austin! Czy pingwiny zamieszkują Biegun Północny? Austin: Tak? Chris: Źle! Czas upłynął. Chris: No cóż! Nie postaraliście się tym razem! Na wasze konto wędruje jedynie 150 zł... jednak macie już równe 1000 zł! Tyle ile mogliście wygrać w pierwszej rundzie... a teraz głosujcie! Wszyscy chwycili swoje tabliczki. Statystycznie Najmocniejszym Ogniwem był Junior! Najsłabszy zaś okazał się David, który nie odpowiedział na żadne z zadanych mu pytań i powiedział, że RebTube to najpopularniejsza strona świata? Ale czy inni go uratują, czy wyrzucą go, a Kundzia da mu dożywotni zakaz wchodzenia na RebTube? Chris: Okej! Pokażcie swoje głosy! Austin: David! David: Kundzia! ;__; Junior: David! Kundzia: David! <3 Sonya: David! Kamera oddaliła się. Chris: Austin! Dlaczego David? Austin: Bo nie deponował pieniędzy... Chris: Masz na myśli tego jednego razu jak odpowiedziałeś poprawnie? Austin: Może... Chris: No cóż David! Na ciebie pora... David odłożył tabliczkę i zszedł podium, a Kundzia zaczęła się ślinić na widok tyłka Davida. David: (pokój zwierzeń) MAMO NIE BIJJ!!! Runda 5 Chris: Zaczynamy kolejną runde! W grze pozostała już tylko 4, ale tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie z wygraną! Czy powiększycie pule z 1000zł? Zobaczymy! Zaczynamy od ostatniego najsilniejszego ogniwa, Juniora! Zegar ruszył. Chris: W którym odcinku PTP Beth pocałowała Harolda? Junior: W pierwszym? Chris: Nie! Kundzia! Ile centrymetrów to 3 metry? Kundzia: Serek topiony? <3 Chris: Nie! Sonya, z jakiego kraju wywodzi się reggae? Sonya: Jamajka! Chris: Dobrze! Sonya: Yeeey.. ._. Położyła głowe na podeście i zasneła. Chris: Austin, jakie państwo graniczy z Hiszpanią i Francją jednocześnie? Austin: Andora. Chris: Dobrze! Austin dumnie poprawił muszke przy koszuli. Chris: Junior, w którym dniu miała swoją premiere gra GTA V? Junior: 17 września, kolo! Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia! Kundzia: Pytaj. <3 Chris: Kto odpadł jako pierwszy z Azjatyckiej cześci sezonu Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka? Kundzia: Uuu, oglądałam ten odcinek razem z Beth! I był to murzynek Kuyahin! <3 Chris: Dobrze! Sonya! Sonya szybko się obudziła. Sonya: Bank! Chris: Brawo, na konto drużyny trafia 200 zł! Sonya: Whatever. ._. Chris: Jak nazywa się mur Chiński? Sonya: Stefan? Chris: Nie, wielki mur chiński! Sonya: Aha, ide spać. Chris: Austin! Czy Boris odpadł jako pierwszy w CTP? Austin: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! Junior, w którym roku zginął Freddy Mercury? Junior: W 1991. Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia! Kundzia malowała się po twarzy szczotką od ubikacji. Kundzia: Nie teraz, nie widzisz że się maluje?! Chris: W takim razie przechodzimy do Sonyi! Sonya: Znowu? Chris: Tak! Ulubiona liczba Beth? Sonya: 69? Chris: Bosko! Austin, kiedy pojawił się ostatni odcinek PTP? Austin: Dawno! :c Chris: Dobrze! Niestety.. Junior! Junior: Bank! Tym samym zegar się zatrzymał. Chris: 300 zł łącznie na wasze konto za tą runde! Oznacza to, że pula zwycięzcy wynosi w tej chwili 1300 zł. Czas poznać najsłabsze ogniwo! Najmocniejszym ogniwem po raz kolejny okazał się Austin, który pewnie odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Najsłabsza była Kundzia, która odmówiła nawet odpowiedzi na pytanie. Jak zareaguje na to większość? '''Chris': Poznajmy.. Najsłabsze ogniwo! Junior: Kundzia! Austin: Junior. Kundzia: Austin! Sonya: Junior! Chris: Dwa głosy na Juniora! Austin, dlaczego on? Junior w tej rundzie zebrał sporo na konto drużyny. Austin: No właśnie, to gra o kase! A jeśli Junior zostanie do końca to nie będę miał z nim tak dużych szans jak z Sonyą bądź Kundzią. Chris: Sonya, zgadzasz się z nim? Sonya: Wszystko mi jedno.. Chris: No cóż Junior, jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem! Pa-pa! Junior opuścił podest. Junior(Pokój Zwierzeń): Nie zasłużyłem na eliminacje! Serio?! Co w tym programie robi jeszcze Kundzia?! Austin pewnie to wygra, laski są za głupie, kolo! Runda 6 Chris: Okej! To ostatnia wasza runka przed finałem! Macie w tej chwili 1300 zł... czy uda wam się i powiększycie wygraną? Zacznijmy od najmocniejszego ogniwa najsłabszej rundy! Austin! Zegar ruszył, kiedy Chris zwrócił się do Austina. Chris: Austin! Kto w Australii wygrał Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. Austin: Heather. Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia lizała didlusia Beth. Chris: Kundziu? Odpowiesz na pytanie? Kundzia: Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta niemoto?! Chris: Okej... Sonya! Kto odkrył Amerykę? Kundzia: Kolumb! Chris: Dobrze! Austin: Bank! Mam wrażenie, że Kundzia dzisiaj nic nie zdeponuje... Chris: Słuszna uwaga... Austin. Czy Rolanda jest seksi? Austin: Pewnie tak... Chris: Dobrze! Kundzia właśnie jadła na podusi Beth, która była położona na blacie obiad. Chris: Emm... Sonya! Skąd pochodzi Obama? Sonya: Z małpiarni... nie wiem... Chris: Źle. Austin! Czy Justin Bi(m)ber dawał koncert w Polsce? Austin: O tak! <333 Chris: Niestety... ale dobrze! Kundzia właśnie brała ślub z didlusiem Beth. Nie wiadomo kiedy, ale przebrała się już nawet w suknie ślubną, która pięknie eksponowała jej fałdy tłuszczu. Chris: No na serio Kundzia?! Kundzia: No co! My się lofciamy!!! Chris: Okej... Sonya! Czy rozumiesz o co tutaj chodzi ze ślubem Kundzi?! Sonya: NIe... Chris: Ja też nie więc dobrze! Austin: Bank... ;__; Chris: I na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 50 zł! Austin sam sobie przybił piątkę. Chris: Austin! Czy Rumunia graniczy z Bułgarią? Austin: Jasne, że tak! Chris: Dobrze... Zamiast pulpitu Kundzi na jej miejscu stało wielkie wodne łóżko, a w nim Kundzia i didluś mieli swoją noc poślubną. Chris: KUNDZIU!!! Kundzia: Po pierwsze primo! Nie wiesz, że damie się w takich sytuacjach nie przeszkadza?! Chris: Dobra... Sonya! Czy wiesz, kto jest premierem Japonii? Sonya: Nie... Chris: Austin! Gdzie są piramidy w Afryce? Austin: W Egipcie? Chris: Dobrze... Kundzia odbywała właśnie terapię małżeńską z didlusiem. Zamiast jej pulpitu stała wielka kozetka, a koło niej siedziała podusia Beth jako psycholog. Chris: Nie chcę wiedzieć... Sonya! Ile sekund ma minuta? Sonya: Spać! Chris: Źle... Austin! Jaki wzór ma metan? Austin: Nie wiem... Chris: Kun... Kundzia szlochała na pulpicie. Chris: W sumie cieszę się, że pulpit znowu jest na miejscu... Kundzia: Zostaw mnie! Didluś zdradził mnie z moją podusią!!! Chris: Taa... Sonya. Gdzie leży Brunei? Sonya: Chyba w Azji... Chris: Dobrze! Austin: BANK!!! I w tym momencie zegar zatrzymał się. Chris: Na waszym koncie jest w tym momencie 1400 zł. No cóż... Kundziu... czy jesteś zadowolona, że pewnie odpadniesz? Kundzia: Ja tutaj szukam nowego męża! Nie przeszkadzaj. Chris: Więc głosujcie... Statystycznie Najmocniejszym Ogniwej ten rundy po raz kolejny okazał się Austin. Najsłabsza zaś okazała się Kunegunda (szok, nie?). Ale czy rywale znowu oszczędzą ją i dadzą jej wejść do finału, mimo że nie odpowiedziała poprawnie na ani jedno pytanie?! Chris: Okej! Pokażcie głosy!~ Austin: Kundzia... Kundzia: Austin! Sonya: Kundzia! Kamera oddaliła się. Chris: Chyba nikogo nie dziwił fakt jak potoczy się te głosowanie, ale Kundziu! Dlaczego Austin?! Kundzia: Bo jest facetem! ;__; Chris: Może... ale Kundziu to czas odejść! Kundzia pierdnęła na podusie Beth z didlusiem i odeszła. Kundzia: (pokój zwierzeń) Zemszczę się na tobie didlusiu! Zostawiać taką gorącą laskę taką jak ja i to jeszcze przed samym finałem?! Wstyd! I to dla mojej podusi! Runda 7 Chris: Austin! Jako Najmocniejsze Ogniwo ostatniej rundy masz prawo zadecydować kto powinien zacząć Rundę Finałową. Proszę podaj nam swój werdykt. Austin: Niech zacznie Sonya. Sonya: Obojętne mi to... Chris: Przypomnę jeszcze zasady. W tej rundzie każdy otrzyma po pięć pytań. Jeżeli po tych pytaniach będziemy mieli remis to gramy aż do momentu, gdy ktoś z was udzieli złej odpowiedzi. Zacznijmy zatem! Sonya: Szybciej! Chris: W puli do wygrania łącznie macie 1400 zł. Zatem zacznijmy finał tego odcinka Najsłabszego Ogniwa! Zagrała tytułowa muzyka i światła zwróciły się na Austina (który stał po lewej) i Sonyę (która opierała się o swoje podium po prawej). Chris: (Austin: 0; Sonya: 0) Zacznijmy. Sonya! Kategoria sport. Ile osób znajduje się na boisku do piłki nożnej w czasie meczu? Sonya: Nie wiem... 12? A zresztą po co mi to wiedzieć... Chris: Źle. 22, po 11 w obu drużynach. Prowadzący zwrócił się ku Austinowi. Chris: (Austin: 0; Sonya: 0) Austin! Kategoria "Totalna Porażka". Czy kiedykolwiek w jakiejkolwiek z oryginalnej serii mieliśmy do czynienia z damskim finałem? Austin: Emm... myślę, że nie... Chris: Dobrze! (Austin: 1; Sonya: 0) Prowadzący zwrócił się ku Sonyi. Chris: (Austin: 1; Sonya: 0) Sonya! Kategoria "moda". Czy "Vogue", magazyn zajmujący się modą ma swoje wydanie w Niemczech? Sonya: Emmm... no baaaa! Chris: Dobrze! (Austin: 1; Sonya: 1) Prowadzący zwrócił się ku Austinowi. Chris: (Austin: 1; Sonya: 1) Austin! Kategoria "lata". Czy rok 2022 będzie rokiem przestępnym? Austin: Wydaje mi się, że t.... hmmm, nie? Chris: Dobrze! (Austin: 2; Sonya: 1) Prowadzący zwrócił się ku Sonyi. Chris: (Austin: 2; Sonya: 1) Zacznijmy trzecią rundę pytań. Sonya! Kategoria "jedzenie". Czy Oreo można kupić na świecie o smaku arbuza? Sonya: Fuj! Nie!!! Chris: Źle. Można! (Austin: 2; Sonya: 1) Prowadzący odwrócił się ku Austinowi. Chris: (Austin: 2; Sonya: 1) Austin! Kategoria "celebryci". Słynne "nie mów do mnie teraz, zostało wypowiedziane przez? Austin: Panią Rozenek-Majdan! <3 Chris: Dobrze! (Austin: 3; Sonya: 1) Sonya, jeżeli teraz nie odpowiesz, to Austin wygra cały odcinek. Sonya: Ech, co mi tam... dawaj... Prowadzący odwrócił się do Sonyi. Chris: (Austin: 3; Sonya: 1) Sonya! Pytanie z "rysunku". Jeżeli połączymy niebieski z żółtym kolorem to otrzymamy? Sonya: Nie wiem... co mnie obchodzą jakieś głupie kolory. Może być żółty! Chris: Niestety to nie jest poprawna odpowiedź! Światła uniosły się do góry i muzyka oznaczała, że wyłoniony został zwycięzca. Chris: A to znaczy, że dzisiaj to Austin zostaje Najmocniejszym Ogniwem i Zdobywa całe 1400 złotych, a Sonya odchodzi z niczym... Sonya: Co mnie to... Chris: A was zapraszam do oglądania kolejnych odcinków Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki! Do zobaczenia! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonya: Miałam od początku gdzieś to, czy wygram, czy też nie. Bardziej zależało mi na pokazaniu się w telewizji. Co sądzę o zwycięstwie Austina? Co mnie to... mógłby to być ktokolwiek, nawet ta cała Kundzia... która prawdopodobnie teraz płacze nad kubełkiem lodów... albo czymś gorszym. W sumie... mam to kompletnie gdzieś... (pokój zwierzeń)Austin: Tak! Za tą sumę uda mi się kupić bilet na koncent Biebera w jakimś najgorszym miejscu między śmietnikiem i punktem sanitarnym! Ale co mnie to, czego się nie robi dla fejmu! Tak się cieszę, nie spodziewałem się swojej wiedzy i baj! <3 Koniec. Po prawie 4 latach! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki